Rage of the dragon
by Khaine the betrayer
Summary: In Naruto's twin sister the Kyuubi is sealed but unknown to anyone Deathwing ends up sealed in Naruto. See how Naruto descents down the path of hate and madness under the influence of Deathwing. Evil Strong Naruto, Minato/Kushina alive.


I in no way claim ownership over either Warcraft or Naruto the respective characters belong to blizzard and Kishimoto I will only put this disclaimer on the story once because I'm so lazy but also counts for all chapter after this one.

"_Now, I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds." _  
― J. Robert Oppenheimer

****Unknown mountain range location in Azeroth****

The red dragon queen Alexstrasza dodged the bite towards her throat by her brother, the black dragon Neltharion, now known as Deathwing the Destroyer a massive black dragon whose blood looked like lava, his eyes, mouth and veins seemed to be filled with fire. He was corrupted from a noble Majestic dragon to a crazed monster whose only desire is to bring death and destruction upon the world. She returned the attack by slashing at him with her claws, she tore open a long but shallow wound on his right flank, Deathwing screamed in anger and flew higher into the sky to make some distance between them before abruptly turning around and diving straight into Alexstrasza smashing her right into a nearby mountain. The mountain shudders from the impact of the two gigantic dragons smashing into it. The two dragons continue to fight each other on the mountain, from slashing, biting and hitting the fighting had changed into what looked like a draconic version of grappling.

The dragon queen tried to get Deathwing off her by flailing around wildly but to no avail, He had pinned her down on the ground by digging his claws into the mountain around her forepaws. Deathwing roared in victory as he raised his head to properly bite into the neck of the Dragon queen and release her of the burden that was live but before it could come to that he was suddenly wiped aside by a bronze blur which was nearly his size. When he got to his bearings again He saw that Nozdormu the timeless master of the bronze dragonflight and Malygos the spell-weaver had also arrived.

Seeing the situation was impossible to win deathwing tried to flee but before he could get far he was stopped in his tracks by burning chains of magic. ''Deathwing for your sins against all races you shall be punished and sealed away from this time and space for now and ever this shall be your punishment, Do not see this as coming off easy we will make sure you will suffer for what you have done since death would be too good for you'' Spoke Malygos. Deathwing roared in defiance and struggled fruitlessly against the chains but could do nothing no Mather how much force he put into it. Malygos and Nozdormu began humming in a utterly unfamiliar tune louder and louder.

Alexstrasza watched with glee as the great betrayer was finally punished for the horrors he'd committed but then Deathwing suddenly stopped struggling against the magical chains and spoke with a deep dark voice that reminded you of all the things you fear and sounded like the dying screams of hundreds of beings be they Dragon, Human, Elf or otherwise ''You may have defeated me on this day but know this I will return and when I do I shall rain destruction on this world like never seen before. I will make the rivers and oceans turned red because of the blood being spilled in it, I will build mountains of your corpses, your friends, your family and everybody else you know.''

She felt a shiver go down her spine as he said this and she hoped it would never come true for if such a day would ever come it could very well mean the end of the world. Meanwhile Malygos and Nozdormu ignored him and were still humming going louder and louder until the mountaintop where Alexstrasza was still standing on began to shake. Suddenly when it looked like they had reached the loudest level they could reach they both suddenly stopped and formed a jet black orb in their mouths which grew bigger and bigger until it almost filled their entire mouth.

The Orbs slowly made their way their way out of the mouths of both the dragons and began to make their way in Deathwings direction. Slowly but surely the two orbs moved closer and close to each other until one touched the other, when this happened the two orbs began to melt in one big black orbs. The black orb began sucking everything in the area into its centre like a black hole. The dragons could stay away from the orb by sheer muscle power but for Deathwing who was bound there was no escape As the Black Orb slowly started to absorb him while growing in size until it covered every last bit of the gigantic black dragon.

When the Orb had reached its zenith it suddenly started shrinking at an alarming rate, Before Alexstrasza knew what was happening Malygos and Nozdormu had grabbed her up from the mountain and they were flying away from the shrinking orb as fast as possible. Suddenly the Orb expanded again consuming everything it touched. It was almost growing too hard for the dragons to escape but when the titanic orb was about to swallow up the three dragons it died away into nothingness. After flying for a few more minutes the 3 dragons turned around and saw a huge crater where the continent used to be with a black monolith in the centre of it all. Of the land barley anything remained, most if not all the remaining land would soon be consumed by the sea which was already filling the crater with water.

Although Deathwing at last was defeated and sealed away, Alexstrasza still couldn't shake away the feeling of foreboding when she thought of Deathwing's words of what he would do should he return and she hoped that such a thing would not happen.

*****_outside__Konohagakure no Sato_*********

It was the 10th of October when Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of Minato Namikaze the current Hokage, was sleeping in her bed. Kushina was tired from an intensive but ultimately successful childbirth. The children were fraternal twins' there was one boy and one girl. The boy they named Naruto, the girl was named Natsumi. The children were named after the main characters in Jiraiya's book ''A tale of a utterly gutsy ninja'' by Minato Namikaze, the father of the children, Minato was currently standing outside guarding the house and checking the security seals they had placed on the house trough the use of Fuuinjutsu. The seals were placed because of her status as a jinchūriki which was extremely risky when giving birth because the demon she housed, the Kyuubi, could posiby break free due to the extreme pain.

Kushina abruptly woke up when she heard a man scream behind the door. There were a few more shouts before the door was blasted into pieces, she tried to stand up to defend herself against the attacker but she discovered that she was too weak to stand let alone defend herself. Through the door strode a black haired man who was wearing a swirled orange mask, his cloak was black with dark red stains which was probably caused by the blood of the guards outside of the room.

The man charged in Kushina's direction but before he could reach her, Biwako the retired third hokage's wife and Kushina's midwife jumped in his way in a surprisingly nimble way for the elderly woman. She posed no real threat for the masked man who cut her down before Biwako had the chance to retaliate, Biwako was dead before she reached the ground with shock written all over her face. Biwako's self sacrifice was not in vain trough because it just gave minato enough time to reach the room and confront the attacker. ''Who are you? What do you want?'' He asked. The masked man gave no reply instead opting to attack by spitting out a ''Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu.'' When Minato saw this he frowned at the blatant use of the Uchiha family technique, combined with the appearance of the man Minato quickly deduced that the man he was fighting was in fact an Uchiha or somebody who had managed to steal the technique, When Minato dodged the fireball he realized his mistake as the man shot towards Kushina at high speed, for all his great speed and jutsus Minato was not be fast enough stop the man from reaching Kushina before the man did. When the masked man reached Kushina instead of what they expected would be an attack the masked man formed a strange seal with his hand and suddenly the man's fingertips began to glow. He smashed the hand on Kushina's stomach where Minato knew the seal where the Kyuubi was.

When Minato reached the masked man he tried to grab him but instead of grabbing the man by his head like he intended his hand shot right trough the head of the man grabbing nothing air. The man began to chuckle darkly and suddenly literally faded away into nothingness. When he was sure the man was really gone he heard a scream. He turns around as fast as physically posible to see Kushina trashing wildly in her bad while screaming. The Kyuubi his chakra was swirling around her like some sort of whirlwind.

No matter what seals or jutsu's Minato tried he could not get close to Kushina because of the raging demon chakra, soon the whirlwind started becoming almost impossible to see trough. Suddenly all the chakra stopped with spinning and shot out towards the fields where it formed a gigantic 9 tailed fox. The beast roared in victory and started a rampage just outside of the village smashing all things that moved or looked like it was made with human hands, The Kyuubi shot a ball of concentrated chakra at the village which blew off the uppermost part of the ninja academy.

When Minato got the chance he immediately made some ''**Kage Bushin**'' who picked up Kushina, Naruto and Natsumi ''Are you hurt?'' he asked her full of concern while running trough Konoha to the Hospital to get Kushina checked up. ''I'm okay.'' Said Kushina in a extremely non convincing tone, After a minute of running at the highest speed Minato could muster he arrived at the hospital and immediately went to a room where he put Kushina in a bed.

After having the doctor assure him that Kushina would survive he asked the docter to leave ''Kushina we must reseal the Kyuubi again, I want to take Either Naruto or Natsumi to seal it in since it works the best on a baby'' said Minato, ''Why does it have to be them? Why can't you use somebody else his child?'' Kushina weakly asked ''I can hardly ask somebody else to give up their child while we are not willing to do some ourselves can I?''

''Is there really no other way? Please don't do it'' Kushina begged ''No, it must done like this with this the village can still retain the power of the fox while the rampage is stopped'' ''Okay but please take Natsumi all the hosts have been female up until now we don't know what might happen when you use Naruto for it'' Kushina asked

Minato gentely picked up Natsumi and used his ''**Hiraishin no Jutsu''** to travel as fast as possible to the battlefield. Once he arrived there he saw the monstrous Kyuubi Laying waste to the Ninja force of Konoha, when the ninja saw that their hokage had arrived they all cheered and the morale was instantly raised. ''Sorry I am late everybody, I will seal the beast away immediately'' Minato shouted. Minato began going through a long chain of hand seals at an extremely fast rate ''**Uzumaki Style: Demon sealing jutsu''** he shouted as he put his hand on the stomach of Natsumi where a seal appeared in the form of a complicated tattoo.

From the seal hundreds of blue hands made out of chakra shot out and grabbed the Kyuubi and started to drag it in the direction of Natsumi and Minato at every centimeter it got closer to the pair it was shrinking more. It tried to resist with all its might while roaring in rage at being sealed once more. When the beast was within 10 meters it was about the size of a cat, an extremely vicious cat with sharp teeth and rabbit ears that is. With a final roar the beast was sealed into Natsumi as it was pulled into her stomach. When the sealing was done Minato gently scooped up his daughter and held her up for all to see ''Witness the birth of a hero'' He shouted, in agreement all the other ninja who saw and heard it cheered.

Back in the Konoha hospital Kushina had fallen asleep again from exhaustion but suddenly the nearby in a cradle sleeping Naruto woke up and began excluding black chakra but before anybody could take note of it, it stopped. Naruto's irises transformed from cobalt blue to bright orange at the around the pupil to dark red at the edges while the while it seemed to glow like lava. His hair took a darker tint and the edges turned completely black. After the transformation was completed Naruto started to cry like his life depended on it. Soon a nurse came in brought Naruto to the by Naruto his cries woken up Kushina. She started to cradle him but when she saw his eyes and hair she let out a gasp in surprise and asked the nurse to get a doctor really fast.

The doctor ran a few tests before he gave his conclusion about what had happened with Naruto. ''There does not appear to be anything wrong with him outside of the eyes everything is as normal as possible for a healthy baby. it could be that this is a new bloodline, I have heard of similar cases where a new bloodline emerge like this, Although I would let somebody with more knowledge on the subject of Kekkei genkai like Orochimaru-sama take a look at it.''

Kushina smiled happy at the prospect of her possibly Naruto maybe having a new bloodline. She had no idea how far from the truth she was.


End file.
